


Interrogation

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7, The Shadow of the Tower
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Meme, Ficlet, Gen, Meme, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: Jenna's a prisoner again, only this time, she's not even in the right century...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [executrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/executrix/gifts).



> Written for Executrix, who asked for Jenna Stannis meeting Henry VII in a conversational crossover meme over on LJ. (I assumed the fictional SotT Henry was what was intended, so that was what I wrote.)

“I am told,” said the latest visitor to Jenna’s cell, “that you are a blasphemer, a dangerous madwoman – a heretic or even a sorcerer.”

Jenna leant her head back against the cold and damp stone of the wall behind her and kicked idly at the dirty straw on the floor with her feet. “Then you hardly need me to say anything, do you?”

“I am told,” said her visitor again, stepping slightly further forward, away from the guards and the priest behind him. “But I do not necessarily believe everything I am told.” 

Jenna risked glancing up. He was tall, too much so for her to get a proper look at him from her current lowly position, and in any case, he was keeping out of the torchlight, hooded in a long cloak or cowl. She’d caught a glimpse, though, of rich coloured fabric beneath it and in any case, the guard behind him was all nerves, the priest too. He had to be important.

“I also frequently find that men are quicker to claim sorcery than the devil is to perform it. And I am also told that you claim to have come from a distant land, that you have a rare mind and brought with you an odd collection of mechanical objects beyond our understanding. I think it might perhaps be wiser to show more courtesy to such a guest.”

Jenna recognised an opportunity when she saw one, and she had no wish to moulder away in this rat infested medieval dump they called the Tower. She gave a nod. “I’m Jenna Stannis and I’ve come from about as far away as you can imagine. My – my ship was wrecked nearby. And I’m definitely not a sorcerer. D’you think I’d stay in here if I was?”

“I had considered that myself,” he said. “I have seen some of these so-called Devil’s trinkets of yours and they do not seem magical to me. They are strange and made for neither ornament nor use as far as my best craftsmen and most learned scholars can say, but parts of them are made of metal or of glass – solid things of the earth, I think, not of hell or heaven. And while they are strange, most of them were poorly crafted and surprisingly easy to break.”

Jenna managed not to roll her eyes, or at least not too hard. _Oh, great_ , she thought, _get some lumbering blacksmith to hit at it with a hammer and then complain that it broke, why don’t you_? She wondered which of her things they’d pulled apart or smashed. Hopefully they’d spared her the teleport bracelet at least.

“What was your purpose in travelling here – surely you were not alone?” He hesitated slightly and then added more softly, “Did you lose your companions along the way?”

Jenna closed her eyes. She had been trying not to think that herself. She and Blake and Cally, and that invention of Graecos’s that wasn’t, as it turned out, teleportation technology at risk of being sold to the Federation, but something that intentionally or otherwise had done the impossible and scattered them back in time – but were they even in the same period? She had no idea – she just had to hope that Avon, Vila, Orac and Zen were capable of getting Graecos to reverse the process. She opened her eyes again. Showing her emotion was not wise: this one would certainly notice and make use of it, she could tell.

“I hope not,” she said. “I got – knocked off course. They didn’t. They’re probably looking for me right now.” 

“Then we must find them first,” said the stranger. “However, while I feel our behaviour has been somewhat inhospitable, my priest is concerned about encouraging enemies of the Church. _Are_ you a blasphemer – a heretic?”

Jenna could see what was expected of her, and obliged. “No. If I did blaspheme, it was out of ignorance, not through intent. We have, er, other gods where I come from, that’s all. I’d be happy to hear about yours.” She crossed her fingers behind her back.

“Then that must satisfy my priest,” said her visitor. “And in the meantime, while we search for your lost friends, you shall be moved to quarters that better befit a guest and we shall talk again.”

Jenna gave a slight smile as one of the guards moved across and dragged her to her feet. “Thanks. The door will still be locked, of course?”

“Naturally,” he said, with an inflection of surprise. “For your own protection.”

“Just as I thought,” said Jenna.


End file.
